


Forbidden Snow in the North

by DanielBatskulls



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielBatskulls/pseuds/DanielBatskulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb and Jon have been close since childhood, but growing up changes things. Robb is discovering more feelings for Jon than he anticipated, and he knows his desires will never be welcomed into reality. Takes place before Robert comes to Winterfell and soon after. Rated for mature readers. This is slash! (boyXboy) A mixture of fluff, smutty goodness, and tons of emotion. Previously uploaded to my dot net page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Forbidden Snow in the North**

Prologue:

It's completely natural to want things we can't have. These desires are often expressed with hope that reality will not be so cruel, and all wishes will be granted, if only you want that thing enough. But Robb Stark knew better. His desires had to be toying with him, for war seemed an easier thing to deal with. What he wanted was forbidden, and he couldn't even attempt at expressing his thoughts without fear of retaliation. He almost hated himself for it – almost. What he wanted was Jon Snow.

They lived as brothers, though Catelyn Stark's constant disapproval of Jon reminded everyone that he would always be a bastard, never a true Stark. Robb couldn't decide if that made his situation better or worse. It's one thing to fantasize about your brother, and another thing entirely to fantasize about a bastard. Regardless of what Jon's title was, the problem remained.

It was another restless night for Robb. He tried to sleep, but his thoughts were relentless. Instead of trying to decide what his feelings meant, he wondered back to how it all began in the first place. As kids he and Jon were always close. It was completely normal, aside from Catelyn trying her best to keep them apart. They learned sword fighting together, and Robb had always won. Once they had held hands while heading to dinner until little Sansa mocked them, for only other little girls were allowed to hold hands with each other. But Robb didn't understand, and Sansa didn't much care for Jon anyway.

On Robb's thirteenth name day he wasn't allowed around Jon as much. He was to spend more time in the counsel, learning from his father and other officials, for one day he would be Lord of Winterfell, and Jon would remain a bastard. Though Robb got to see him for meals it was usually very brief. Winterfell had many visitors, and whenever a meal was had during this time, Robb was to dine next to his mother and father while Jon was sent away to dine near the stables.

That's when it all started. Robb looked forward to the small moments with Jon. Even just getting to look at him from across the courtyard was alright. Robb started noticing things about Jon, like the way he licked his lips after a drink, and how he examined his sword before and after practice, and how his face always beamed when talking to Robb….

But what did it mean? He really did try to avoid thinking about it, because it couldn't possibly go anywhere. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling he got when Jon's smooth brown eyes starred back at him, and he most certainly couldn't ignore the tingling sensation that coursed through him whenever they happened to brush up against each other. Sometimes Robb even plotted ways to touch Jon, "accident" or not. And sometimes he decided to avoid Jon all together out of embarrassment, especially when Jon wasn't wearing a shirt. Robb had to admit to himself that he was attracted to Jon, since he spent some nights writhing around and curling his toes while getting off to the idea of taking off Jon's shirt himself. _Gods I need help_ , he breathed. He constantly fought with the idea of separating himself from Jon, for his own benefit, but he knew he didn't have the strength.

Robb rolled over in his bed and shut his eyes. He had promised Bran he would go riding with him in the morning, and he needed rest. Before finally drifting away, he thought of what it would be like to have Jon sleeping next to him, and his heart ached.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously uploaded on my dot net page. This story contains angst, fluff, smut, and plenty of feelings in general.

**Chapter 1**

It was a particularly warm day in Winterfell. Robb awoke feeling rather comfortable, not even needing his fur coat as he headed down to breakfast. It certainly felt much nicer than last night, which for him had been a very cold and lonely night indeed. Usually he could go about his daily business without feeling too torn about his true feelings, but almost every night held the same emptiness and heart ache, to the point where the pain was as normal as breathing. Maybe one day it would fade into nothing, he thought. Maybe his feelings would finally disappear. But that would not happen for quite some time.

Robb found Bran sitting with little Rickon for breakfast. He was trying to help Rickon learn table etiquette, though it was clear he didn't much care for manners himself. Once Robb came into view, Bran's face lit up. "So we are going riding today, brother?"

"As long as you're still up for it, of course," Robb smiled back as he sat himself down next to his brother. Rickon was getting impatient with his porridge and didn't understand why he had to pretend to be polite while eating, so instead he picked up the bowl and brought it to his mouth as if to drink.

"Honestly, Rickon, have you not learned a thing?" Bran huffed, trying to sound like he was truly irritated. The bluff failed, and he and Robb shared a small chuckle as Rickon made a mess with his breakfast.

"The little lord will learn one day," said Robb as he picked an apple that looked sufficient enough for his breakfast.

Once he and his brothers were finished eating, they sent Rickon off to their mother and went on down to the stables to ready their horses. Although there was still snow on the ground, as always, the sun brought a delightful warmth with it as it rose higher into the sky. The folk of Winterfell moved along with their days without their fur coats, and livestock grazed happily in the sunlight. Robb shut his eyes and breathed in deeply, enjoying everything he could about the day. His small moment was disrupted, however, when he heard Bran. "When will I get to sword fight, Robb? I want to join them."

Robb opened his eyes and looked around them to find Theon and Jon practicing while Arya watched excitedly. He watched as Jon skillfully avoided Theon's attacks, and responded with clever swings of his sword. A sweat was starting to form on his forehead, and he was wearing much fewer layers than normal. Robb wanted to go over there with them and take Theon's place, so much so that it physically hurt him to just stand there and watch.

"Robb?"

He snapped out of it and looked down at Bran, who had a curious expression on his face. He hadn't even realized how long he had been starring, or how intensely. "Come on," he said, and he moved forward to the stables without even looking at Jon again.

They said nothing as they readied the horses and brought them outside to the gate. Once they had both mounted their horses, Robb headed toward the front gate. He knew Bran wanted to say something about how he had looked earlier, but he didn't quite have his answer ready, so he did his best to avoid eye contact all together. Luckily Bran seemed distracted enough with their surroundings outside Winterfell's walls.

Jon just looked so _gorgeous_ and Robb didn't understand why he couldn't have been there instead of Theon. Jon was _his_ half-brother, not Theon's, but it seemed like he never got any time with Jon while everyone else did. He felt angry, jealous, sad, and confused, yet he just didn't understand why all of these feelings were so intense, let alone why they existed in the first place. He tried to ignore it all as he followed behind Bran, letting him explore as much as allowed on his own. He could still see the front gates of Winterfell in the distance, so they had not gone very far, but part of Robb wished they could just keep going, further and further away from everything and everyone; away from his mother, away from his future of being a Lord, and away from the man he would never have.

"Jon misses you, you know." Robb sharply looked up at his brother who had stopped his horse. Bran was looking at him with concern. "He often asks what you've been up to."

"Does he, now?"

"You should really go see him once in a while."

They didn't say anything after that. Robb didn't really have anything to say anyway, especially since he was so emotionally exhausted. They arrived back to the stables a little after midday, and not much had changed since they left, except for no one was practicing with swords at that point. Bran had asked if he wanted to join him for lunch, and he had declined. Instead, he went to his room to change into more comfortable clothing, and he really wanted to avoid as many people as possible.

What he really wanted to do was go back to sleep, but he knew he couldn't get away with that. His father would surely be expecting him for some counsel business, and it just wasn't like a Lord to be found asleep after midday. A hot bath sounded like the next best thing to do, so he grabbed his change of clothes and headed toward the baths while trying his best to think positively. It really was a wonderful day, after all, and it would be a shame to waste it due to his thoughts. He even passed a few servants on his way and greeted them happily. As he opened the door to the baths, he was almost smiling.

And then he saw Jon.

Of course he saw Jon in the bath – of course. He had been sword fighting with Theon for quite a while in the warm weather, so the next thing on his list was to take a nice bath to get rid of all the sweat and dirt. Although Robb could only see the top half of Jon's body, it was obvious he was naked – how else would he bathe? It's not like Robb never saw him like this. Growing up they often had to share the bath room together, but that was before Robb found himself going insane over Jon, who hadn't even noticed Robb's entrance. Jon's eyes were shut, and his head was tilted backwards as if resting. _I could just leave_ , Robb thought. _I could turn around and walk out without it being awkward_. But even though he really wanted to do just that, he couldn't bring himself to do it. All he wanted was to be in the bath with Jon. Even just being in his presence was enough.

So Robb shut the door behind him and chose a tub near Jon. A servant immediately went to work filling it with hot water while he undressed himself out of view from Jon, in case he happened to look over. The lighting was poor, which Robb was thankful for, since his face was becoming a lovely shade of pink. He was near Jon, who was _naked_ , and he was also naked. Without making a sound, he lowered himself into the hot water and then waved the servant away. The water felt absolutely wonderful. Robb shut his eyes and submerged himself fully under the surface. All sound disappeared, and suddenly it was as if he were alone. Down here he could easily pretend that no one existed except for himself, and he almost believed it. Once he came back up for air, though, reality would hit him hard. _I could stay down here_ , he thought. Robb Stark had never contemplated suicide, but he figured if he accidentally drowned himself it wouldn't be so bad, although his family would have to deal with it afterwards. He stayed underwater until his chest hurt bad enough that it felt like he really was dying, and then he slowly brought his head above the surface again.

He immediately wished he had just stayed down there, because Jon was staring at him. It would have been more awkward to break the eye contact just to stare at nothing, so Robb acknowledged him with a nod.

"I thought you weren't going to come back up," said Jon.

"Down there for that long, was I?" Robb tried to smile, but it just felt forced. Jon's eyes were smoldering, and it felt like they were working hard to pry information out of him.

"Everything alright, Robb?"

"Sure is, Jon." Even just saying his name made his heart flutter. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes to break the eye contact. It was too much to take, especially after his emotional morning, and he was afraid that Jon would be able to read his mind if he looked into his eyes for much longer.

"Theon's not the fighter that you are. Why don't we practice together anymore?"

"We will again someday."

Robb knew he was cutting the conversation short, but he just couldn't help it. Talking to Jon was difficult, and Robb was never much of a talker himself anyway. It was part of the reason why he hated going to the official meetings. His mind was always full of words, but when it finally came time to speak, he just couldn't bring himself to release the words. But this time he was angry with himself. Too often he looked forward to being able to see Jon, and now that he was finally here and they were alone, he was wasting the time.

Jon gave up with conversation. Without saying anything more, he stood from his bath and stepped onto the floor. Robb made the mistake of opening his eyes. There was Jon, right in front of him, completely naked and wet. Robb's eyes widened as they traced every single detail, and he immediately became hard. His mouth parted as a small gasp escaped, and he couldn't tell if it was audible or not. Jon noticed the hungry eyes staring at him and then quickly looked away and turned red.

_Fuck._ Robb looked down, pretending he hadn't just been thinking about licking all the water up off Jon's body. They stayed like that for a moment, both entirely red in the face and looking the other way, awkwardly avoiding any recognition that the other was still in the room. It was then that Theon swung the door open.

"Shit, Snow, put some pants on."

Jon snatched his cloths up off the floor and dressed himself, still not looking anywhere in Robb's direction, and then left the room.

_Fuck._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jon tried not to think as he headed toward the godswood. He wasn't even wearing much other than his trousers he usually wore while sword fighting along with a loose white shirt. Even though it was a warmer day than usual, it still felt rather cold due to his lack of layers. But Jon didn't seem to notice. In fact, he felt hot in the face, and he was moving quickly, doing his best to avoid everyone, although it wasn't a very hard thing to do considering he was a bastard. Not even the servants offered him any assistance on a regular basis.

By now the sun had begun to set, and the temperature was threatening to drop to its usual chill. The godswood was empty and silent, exactly what Jon had hoped for. He didn't plan on speaking to the gods, but he needed some time to himself, somewhere where no one would bother him if the feeling so happened to strike someone to do so. He had to think, or at least calm down. He had known Robb since infancy. They were half-brothers, although he always felt incredibly inferior to Robb due to his situation. As kids they spent hours together playing and talking. To him, Robb was more like a best friend than anything. But once Robb was a man at the age of thirteen, everything changed. Robb wasn't around as much, and Jon himself was forced to slide further and further out of view. It's just the way things were supposed to be.

Jon missed his friend. Whenever he had the chance to actually see and talk to Robb, it was considered a very good day indeed. Jon felt slightly pathetic sometimes because of how excited he got whenever Robb walked in, and Robb would smile that prince-like smile of his, and everything else would disappear. Jon craved the feeling he got whenever Robb was around, and sometimes he would fantasize about what it would be like to just hold him, and be held by him. In a way, Robb was all he knew other than rejection and shame.

Things were different now. Jon sat next to a stream of water and tried to calm his thoughts so that they would form sensible words. He and Robb had a moment earlier – that was obvious. He had become extremely embarrassed once Robb looked at his naked body, and both of them blushed deeply. Though they stared in opposite directions, Jon couldn't make himself leave. Something was drawing him to the embarrassment he got, and it wasn't until Theon joined the scene that he immediately fled. Now that he was far away from Robb, he felt something different entirely. Perhaps he had just imagined the whole thing, and Robb was only trying to remain decent by looking away earlier. The only way to find out what really happened would be to confront Robb himself, or try to pry the answer out of him discreetly. Jon spent quite a bit of time just imagining Robb's face and how had looked in that bath, and it wasn't until the sun was nearly set that he made his decision – he was going to figure things out without confronting Robb.

By the time Jon made it to his room to change into proper clothing, he was shaking so hard he could barely get the door open. He'd been out in the cold for so long with barely anything on that he was freezing even after walking by several fires along the way. Light flakes of snow had collected in his hair, and he quickly shook them out, leaving a damp mess forming on the floor. He wasn't even sure whether or not he would be allowed at dinner, but he figured he might see Robb there, so he quickly left his room and headed straight for the dining hall.

There was no special occasion today, so the hall was not as packed as it could have been, making it easy to spot who all was there. He walked in slowly to scan the room, but was immediately greeted with a grinning Arya. "Jon!" He turned to see her just in time before she jumped into him and gave him a hug. "Come and sit!" She grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him over to a table where she had already started her dinner. He silently obeyed his sister's command and smiled at her. Arya was always warm and welcoming to him when no one else was.

"What's gotten into you?" he laughed as he started grabbing meat and bread from the table to add to his plate.

"Sansa's being her usual boring self. She doesn't like to talk about sword fighting and interesting stuff like that." Arya practically hissed as she said her sister's name. "She's nothing like you. When will I get to sword fight with you, Jon?"

"Whenever Lady Stark permits, I assume." Arya immediately went into talk about his and Theon's match earlier today that she had witnessed, and she was so enthusiastic about it that one might think she was actually a part of it. She was never one for lady-like things, and often threw a fit whenever forced into a dress. As Jon listened to his half-sister ramble on, he noticed Robb. He was just standing in the door way, unsure if he wanted to enter or not, and then his eyes locked with Jon's.

It was like the entire room became silent. Robb's expression changed quite a few times, but he was too far away for Jon to be able to read them. All he knew was that Robb just kept staring, and he felt like every action he took was being watched closely. Jon took advantage of this moment to test Robb's reactions. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly took a drink from his wine, and when he was finished, he licked around his bottom lip, being sure that he hadn't spilled any. His lips remained parted, and he smirked slightly, though just enough so that he could easily pretend he had been reacting to something Arya was saying.

Robb's reaction was obvious. Jon made that same face whenever he first touched himself on nights where he was particularly aroused. His recognition of the expression was probably what made Robb turn around and hurry away. Jon wanted to chase after him, but he remained consciously aware of Arya still next to him, and it would seem incredibly suspicious. What confused him was the warmth he suddenly felt that bloomed beneath his pants, and desires to see Robb's face with that expression again formed up to a point where he couldn't ignore them.

He finished his dinner without saying much while allowing Arya to continue to ramble about the things she's dreamed of doing but Lady Stark won't let her do. All the while he struggled with this new feeling that was so strong it threatened to burst out of him. Robb Stark was his half-brother, yet he was constantly reminded of how he wasn't a Stark, and for once he was somewhat thankful for that, because his thoughts were certainly not acceptable for one to have about family. Jon shifted in his seat and stared in the direction where Robb last was. "I think I'll head to bed," he said to Arya. Without a proper good night, he stood and headed in the direction of Robb's bed chambers. Luckily the halls were relatively empty so that he could move along without receiving questioning looks. Robb's room was in a hall on its own – a proper room for a Lord to be – so Jon made sure to quiet his steps as he approached the door. He wasn't even sure why he was there, or what he was going to say; he just knew he had to see Robb, at least so he could understand what was going on between them.

Maybe he had too much wine during dinner. Maybe he was finally releasing all of the pent of feelings of longing for Robb, and it was causing him to over analyze and react irrationally. Whatever the reason, Jon knocked on the door.

Silence.

"Robb. I want to talk to you."

He heard movement, and then the door opened to reveal Robb who appeared disheveled and anxious. He was wearing an undershirt, though it was lazily dressed on him, and he wasn't wearing shoes. "Jon." Robb took in a deep breath trying to hold his composure. They looked at each other for a while, both unsure of what to say. Jon took in Robb's whole appearance, and almost audibly swallowed.

"May I come in?" he almost whispered. Robb only nodded and moved to the side, letting Jon enter the room and move toward the fire. Robb locked the door after closing it, afraid of what would happen if his mother decided to come in for whatever reason. Jon looked into the fire, absorbing its warmth as he took time to form his words. "Something's changed between us."

Robb expected Jon to yell, or to tell him how disgusting he had been earlier; how this would never work, or how it was all a misunderstanding. His face fell. "Are you angry with me?"

"Angry?" Jon almost laughed. "Robb, I miss you. I just…" he turned to face his half-brother again as he searched for answers. "I miss you more than I should."

"I thought you'd hate me."

"For what?" Jon stepped closer, trying to understand. He himself didn't even know what he was saying.

Robb traced around every feature in Jon's face with his eyes. His hair was black as a raven, and much fuller than any other man he knew. His eyes were a smooth brown that almost had a permanent pleading look to them while still retaining strength. His mouth had a masculine shape, though his lips appeared full and rosy. He was pink around the neck, as if he hadn't quite gotten warm enough, although he had been inside for quite some time now. He was gorgeous, and Robb couldn't take it anymore.

"For this."

He quickly closed in on Jon and kissed him hard on the mouth, pushing all of his pent up desperation against him. His hands flew behind Jon's head, and he laced his fingers into the black curls. They almost tumbled backward into the fire, but Robb held him firmly, not allowing any room for the kiss to end.

_Oh_ , Jon thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There are moments in life where you think you're still dreaming, and you just sort of let your impulses take over because you aren't aware of consequences in the dream world. These moments either happen because you're just so tired that reality hasn't fully taken shape yet, or they happen because what you're seeing couldn't possibly be real. For Robb Stark, he was in one of these moments, because Jon couldn't have possibly come to his door in the middle of him pleasuring himself. Or maybe that wasn't so much of a stretch, considering he was pretty sure Jon was teasing him during dinner. Or maybe that was just a dream-like moment as well, and Robb was only imagining everything. Regardless, it had happened.

Robb had stood across the dining hall from Jon and watched him practically seduce him with looks and wine. Whether he imagined the intention or not, the result was the same with Robb, and it was becoming entirely too hot. He had to get out of there before something became painfully obvious. Once he made it back to his room, he stripped himself of what clothing he could remove patiently before he had room to reach down and finally touch himself. His cock was throbbing with need, and all he cold think about was Jon's smirk. But that wasn't the most unbelievable part of reality.

The deam-like moment had slowly disappeared, and Robb was now very aware that he was kissing Jon. Not only was he doing so, but Jon was _kissing back_. Although they were also embracing of a sort, it was rather rough. Robb was holding onto Jon and burrowing his fingers in the thick black hair with a such a force that it surprised him that Jon wasn't protesting out of pain. Instead, Jon held him back, one arm around his back and the other around his shoulder. They were both panting and stumbling over each other, but neither attempted to break the constant kissing.

_What is happening?_ Robb thought. Everything he knew now confused him. This was his half brother, and he had convinced himself that nothing could ever possibly happen between them - but here they were. Robb felt Jon's tongue lightly brush against his bottom lip, and he let out an involuntary gasp. There was no hiding his erection now, especially since it was pressed hard against Jon's leg.

And then Jon pulled back, just slightly, while still holding on to Robb. Without looking at each other, they took a moment to breathe, panting heavily against each other. The fire continued to crackle next to them, and the sky was black at this point. The residents of Winterfell were probably all headed to bed. Robb wondered for a moment if his mother was going to come see him or not, and he prayed to the gods that she would decided against it for whatever reason.

"Robb..." whispered Jon. It was soft, almost too soft to hear, especially since they weren't even looking at each other.

Robb panicked. "Shit, Jon - " He pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I... I shouldn't have done that - "

"That's not what I was going to say." Jon's lips were lightly bruised from the harsh kissing, and he looked very red in the face. "I just... I had no idea."

"It's pathetic, isn't it." Robb stepped back toward the wall, unable to calm himself. He couldn't make sense of what just happened.

"Robb, I kissed you back."

He swallowed hard, and tried to keep his voice steady, but it came out more of a whisper. "Why?"

"I wanted to." His voice was calm, though he was clearly just as confused as Robb was. He remained still, his eyes almost pleading. "It's not pathetic."

"You don't understand." Robb sighed and looked away toward the fire. "You don't know how I feel."

"Then tell me." He took a step forward and reached out to Robb. "I may not really know how I feel, but I know I wanted to kiss you, and I want to keep kissing you. It feels more right than anything else right now."

"Jon, I've been feeling this way for awhile. It's more than just kissing. It's more than just touching you at all."

Jon held Robb by both his shoulders and forced his gaze upon him. "You are more important to me than anything. I'm not just saying that because of what's going on - I mean it. I meant it when we were growing up and I mean it now. I know what I want, and though I may not be able to put it into words, it's still true. I want this." He pulled Robb close and kissed him again, much more gentle this time. Their lips were still bruised, but they met with a kindness that warmed them both. When they parted this time, they looked directly at each other.

"You should probably head off in case my mother decides to go prowling," sighed Robb.

They looked at each other for a moment longer, and then Jon turned and left, both of them with the warmth of their last kiss still fresh on their lips.

Robb slept surprisingly peaceful that night, even though his mind seemed ready to explode. He had actually slept so well that he overslept. There was so much he wanted to tell Jon, and at the same time, he didn't want to say anything at all. His secret was out in the open, and he didn't exactly know what Jon was thinking. It couldn't be bad, considering Jon was as eager to keep kissing as he was. Robb wanted so badly to continue, and to tear Jon's clothes off and leave nothing but skin between them, but he knew it was too soon. They were both overwhelmed enough by closed kisses.

By the time he made it down to breakfast, Eddard Stark was already gathering some of his men for a small hunt. "Robb!" he called, a smile beaming on his face. "Don't you look mighty rested, son? Come, join us!"

He returned his fathers smile and headed toward them, already enjoying his day. To his disappointment though, Jon wasn't anywhere to be seen. He didn't plan on speaking with him since they didn't get much time for that anyway, and Theon was a nosy prat most times, but he had hoped for a few glances. "Where's Jon?" he asked, unaware that this was an unusual question, considering he'd never inquired about his half-brother's whereabouts before. He tried to hide his blushing face and his immediate regret at his words. Eddard didn't seem to notice.

"He's already sadled up waiting for us. Not everyone needs their beauty sleep. " He laughed a hearty laugh and patted Robb on the back, leading him outside.

_Oh shit._ Robb wasn't prepared to hold his composure around Jon quite yet, especially for the few hours that it would take to hunt. It could even take half the day. It wasn't too surprising that Eddard had decided to bring Jon along - he used to always attend the hunts. Nowadays Jon was ever only really noticed when he wanted to be. And sure enough, there he was, on top of his horse and laughing with the other men as they prepared for the hunt.

Once Robb was ready and joined the others, he and Jon caught each other's eyes, and both became a light shade of pink. Instead of looking away, they smiled at each other.

"What are you two smirking about?" laughed Theon. He rode his horse up inbetween them.

_Of course._

"Come on now, you lot!" called Ned. "Let's not waste daylight."

The group followed him outside the gates of Winterfell and into the woods, with Robb riding near his father and Jon holding up the end. _This might be easier than I thought._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everything made sense, and at the same time, nothing logically fit together. Some things happen so fast that it's hard to keep track of everything; every touch, every smell, every thought - they were all so strong and urgent that they took time to pay attention to in order to appreciate them properly. When you become aware of the feeling of your hair on the back of your neck, that's all you can think about, and then you start thinking about other feelings you didn't notice before.

Jon Snow had a lot to think about. He was so used to his longing for Robb that it became a normal thing, just like hair on your neck. It was present so often to where it wasn't even noticable. His feelings were constantly bickering, though. Some days he just wanted Robb's attention, even if they wouldn't be speaking. Other days he felt so pathetic for how he felt, so he's do his best to avoid all possible contact entirely. Those were his bad days. His worst days were when he tried to get Robb's attention, but it would seem like all his attempts would fail. Now he wasn't so sure if that was the case.

He was always aware of Robb's presence, but he never really looked closely enough. Being the bastard, he simply assumed that anything he wanted was out of the question, and he'd have to settle with whatever was handed to him. If Robb wasn't talking to him specifically, he didn't bother with trying to push things any further. But earlier on in the day, before dinner, and before... _that_... happened, he noticed everything about Robb in the baths. Jon had never been particularly modest; none of them seemed to be. But when he stood there, naked, Robb's expression was hard to miss. And then his senses kicked in, making everything overly sensitive. He was aware of the feeling of hot water sliding down his body, and the cool air of the room meeting his exposed skin. He was aware of the feel of air going in and out of his lungs, and he was very aware of Robb's intense stare. Robb's auburn hair was soaking wet, and the water was running from his forehead down to his neck.

It was like the world slowed down, and each movement was amplified. Robb's pulse had quickened, and a sound escaped his parted lips. Both of them became very red in the face, and Jon feared the heat in his face would quickly travel downward to a place where he knew he couldn't hide it. He was thankful when Theon had burst through the door. The stare he shared with Robb had lasted entirely too long, and everything had changed in that moment.

But that was nothing compared to the kiss.

It was like a fire had caught on dry wood, and everything was burning. He didn't feel Robb's lips at first - he felt his body rise in temperature and he became weightless, almost as if he were still in that hot bath. It was a beautiful and intense feeling at the same time, and he was almost knocked off his feet because of the force. That's when he realized what was going on, but he didn't have enough time to think about it. He was kissing back, again and again, and his arms were as rough as Robb's as then held each other hard. Everything he wanted was right here, and it all made sense to him.

They were going to have to talk about it more, even if it never happened again. Jon had too many questions. He had just gone back to his room and was preparing for sleep, but he still felt like the world was entirely too hot. Even though he was full of questions, his mind was oddly calm. All he wanted to think about was Robb and how his lips had felt, and how the world around them ceased to exist during that moment. Going to bed alone felt wrong. The space next to him was dark and cold, waiting for Robb's warmth. Jon slept lightly, waking often to the point where he gave up early in the morning and just decided to get dressed.

Jon considered going to the dining hall to try to eat a little breakfast, but decided against it. Sitting alone didn't seem appealing, so he instead decided on going for a walk around the grounds. He didn't often get to see the life of Winterfell when people weren't busy about their daily lives, and he decided it would be a nice change of pace to witness the grounds in a peaceful state. It was a rather chilly morning, so he pulled his coat up cozily around his neck and headed out.

The air was crisp and fresh, and he took care to fill his lungs with it gently in order to fully appreciate it. There were very few people out and about, and those who were seemed to be taking time to enjoy their morning as much as Jon was. He wondered if Robb was awake yet, or if Robb had ever seen Winterfell this way. Jon wanted be walking along his side and enjoying the air together, maybe even hand and hand, as they did long ago as boys.

How was Robb feeling? _Is he longing for me as much as I long for him?_ Jon wondered. The kiss was still a very vivid memory, but he missed the warm feel of Robb's lips against his, moving over and over again. _I miss him already._ Jon sighed, feeling suddenly colder. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind during the rest of his walk.

When he returned he went to the dining hall, and there he found his father a few other men. "Jon, my boy!" Eddard Stark went to Jon and patted him on the shoulder. "You're up early."

"It's a wonderful morning, Lord Stark." Jon smiled.

"That it is. How'd you like to join us for a hunt? It's been quite some time since you've gone, I think." Ned let Jon over to the table where some guardsmen were eating salted meat and bread. They nodded in his direction.

It actually sounded like a wonderful idea, and a good way to find use of his day. No doubt Robb would also be joining. "When do we leave?"

"Whenever Robb decides to make his way down here, I expect. Come, eat with us."

**~..~...~..~**

The hunt consisted of a total of seven men, with Eddard leading the way along side Robb, the guardsmen behind, and then Jon and Theon holding up the end. They headed out the front gates and toward the nearest woods, which wasn't a long ride, but it gave Jon plenty of time to stare at Robb's back. He knew they'd have no time to actually speak with one another, but there was plenty of opportunity to steal knowing glances, even with Theon doing his best to be a part of the secret.

"What's got you so chipper, Snow?" Theon said loudly.

"Something wrong with a good mood?" Jon countered. He just smiled and pretended that he wasn't just starring at Robb for a good portion of the ride.

"Well considering you spend most of your time moping about, there must be something you have to tell."

"I'm happy to be in your company, Greyjoy."

Theon didn't have anything to say after that. For the rest of the ride, Jon enjoyed silence, except for hearing the mild chatter of the men in front of him. Robb didn't appear to be saying anything, and he took care to continuously be looking forward. Once they entered the woods however, the line broke and all the men grouped together. "We'll go in a little further then dismount," called Ned.

Jon wanted ro ride up closer to Robb, but he knew Theon was watching. They weren't as far away from each other as they were on the ride toward the woods, but there was still no room to be able to steal glances. He knew he was being too eager, but he still missed Robb more than he could handle, even though they were around each other's company.

When the group came to a halt, they dismounted and left their horses to rest, knowing they wouldn't bother running off. And then Jon finally caught Robb's eye again. He tried to hid his smile, but there was no use. His face beamed, and he wanted to join Robb's side.

"Robb, my son! Why not show these men how it's done?"

The guardsmen laughed sarcastically and Jon looked away. Of course, he didn't expect much else to happen, but hope got the better of him. The hunt consisted mostly of him watching Robb and helping to load whatever animal they caught onto the back of a horse, and Theon remained surprisingly quiet. Even though he was within Robb's reach, it didn't do justice for the longing he felt. It might have been the same if they weren't even near each other at all, considering the struggle he dealt with in order to keep his distance. The joy he felt during his morning walk was gone, and it felt like another day with him trying to get Robb's attention.

By the time they were ready for the return ride, it was well afternoon, and each horse had at least 2 animals on their backs. Jon quietly followed behind the group, and Theon still didn't have anything to say to him. It wasn't as cold as it was when he woke up, but a light snow had begun to fall. When they reached the front gates, their hair was covered in the flakes, and the ground was turning white. Winterfell was fully awake and back to its normal daily routine.

They loaded up their kill on a wagon to be taken to the kitchens. "We have been granted with much meat on this day," said Eddard, addressing all of them. "Tonight, we shall feast together in the hall, and be thankful that the gods have been gracious." The men dispersed, and Theon went about this own way.

"Jon."

He turned to see Robb next to him. They looked at each other without saying anything for a few seconds until Robb spoke again. "I'd like to walk with you."

"Where did you have in mind?" Jon asked.

"The stables. My horse doesn't need to be wandering around."

Jon nodded and followed, walking his own horse along with them. They were finally alone together, aside from being out in the open, but Jon's smile had faded. He hadn't been much help during the hunt, and the painful desire he felt to have Robb to himself had become a constant, numbing feeling he had already been accustomed to.

They returned their horses to the stables and put away the sadles in silence. Once they were out of things to do though, the silence seemed to hold it's own loud volume. Jon felt Robb's piercing gaze burning through him, and so he gave in and looked back. And then he was pushed back through an open door that held wheat and shovels, and he stumbled into a stack of hay. Robb closed in on him, flinging the door shut behind them, and he smashed his lips against Jon's with so much force that Jon let out a muffled sound.

Robb kissed him over and over again, holding him against the hay. His lips parted, and he grabbed Jon's bottom lip with his teeth and sucked hard while running his tongue over it. Jon whimpered and wrapped his arms around Robb, desperate to keep him there for as long as he could. _Oh gods yes_ , he thought. Robb pulled back, letting go of Jon's bottom lip with a wet sound, and he went back for more, kissing Jon hungrily. Jon gasped inbetween each kiss as he tried to breathe while also losing control. "Robb..." he groaned.

Robb barely pulled back to speak. With their lips brushing against one another, he almost growled. "I need you, Jon." He kissed him again, and pulled back. "Whatever this means, I need you."

"Oh, Robb..." Jon grabbed Robb by the sides of his face and returned his kisses with equal force.

They pulled back for air and panted heavily against each other while refusing to break eye contact. "Will you meet me in my room again tonight?" Although Robb's eyes were filled with intensity, the question sounded pleading.

Jon almost answered too quickly. " _Yes._ "


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Robb stood next to his bed as he picked out what to wear to the feast. He'd helped catch many animals while on the hunt, and Winterfell was always looking for a reason to celebrate something. it wasn't often that they had much company, considering how far North it was from anywhere else, and the people of the castle were itching to find a reason to break out the ales. He settled on white and light brown furrs and an olive green tunic to bring out the red in his auburn hair. _I don't normally think on it this much..._ he thought to himself. But he wanted to hold on to Jon's gaze. He wanted to stand out so much that Jon would forget to eat, and would rush them up to Robb's bed chambers. The thought brought a strong smile to his lips, and his stomach felt unusually light. "Oh Jon..." he breathed. The name was like sunlight kissing his lips as the syllable escaped. Robb brought his hand up to his chest and felt his heart beat. _Why am I so nervous?_ It almost scared him, but no matter how anxious he felt, he couldn't shake the smile and intense longing.

The feeling of Jon's lips on his own was still a vivid memory, and it left him feeling like he could jump from the window and soar. It didn't matter anymore that Jon was a male. It didn't even matter than Jon was his half brother. What matter was it felt right - more right than anything else he had ever known. Jon was perfect, and no one else knew it better than himself. Robb pictured Jon perfectly in his mind, and went over every detail of his face. His face grew warm with a blush, and then he noticed something different about himself. Instead of just craving Jon's touch and lips, he was focusing on the fondness he had for him. It was almost a physical thing he could touch. He could feel his affection surrounding him and making his lips curve into smiles. He almost forgot that Jon's surrname was Snow. Now, in his mind, he was just Jon.

And so Robb Stark headed off to the feast with an extra kick in his step. The light feeling in his stomach had made him move a bit quicker than usual, and it was noticed by others. When he arrived in the hall, his mother was the first he saw. She greeted him with a small hug. "And how is my son?" she said.

"Very well, mother, thank you," he replied, his eyes scanning the hall for Jon.

"I expect you'll be wanting to celebrate with your father and the other men," she said, noticing his eyes moving about the room. He stopped himself, realizing his behavior seemed off.

"Of course. Best to dine on a kill you made together, isn't it?"

"Of course." They smiled at each other, and then Lady Catelyn excused herself and headed to Bran and Rickon, who seemed to always forget their manners while at the table. Sansa seemed preoccupied with starring at a knight across the hall, and Arya's eyes were fixed on the nearest window as if she were planning her escape. But Jon was no where to be found. Robb's smile slowly faded and his eyebrows creased. They hadn't really planned to both be at the feast, but Robb was expecting to get to look at him at least before meeting later.

Eddard Stark was making his way throughout the hall talking to as many people as possible. The guards men sat at their own long table with a roasted boar in front of them, and their cups were never shy of wine. Robb passed them and called to Ned. "Father!"

"Late twice in one day doesn't set right for a Lord, Robb!" joked Eddard. "Come, take a bite of your work and sit with us." He patted Robb hard on the back, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Why is Jon not celebrating with us?"

"Ah..." sighed Eddard, and he nodded slightly in the direction of the front of the hall. "It's best not to question your mother."

Robb felt a rage begin to eat at his insides. "Mother?" His voice was harsh. "Where has she sent Jon?"

"Don't worry about that now, he'll be alright."

Robb wanted to immediately leave and search for Jon, but he knew how that would look. He would be questioned about it, or someone would come looking for him later when he definitely didn't want anyone walking in on him. Instead, he sat next to the guardsmen and tried to drink some wine to settle his anger. The boar had been roasted and salted to perfection, but it didn't calm his fluttering stomach. _How can I eat when I don't even know if Jon's had anything at all?_ He looked up to where his mother sat; she seemed perfectly content, caring to her own children while shunning Jon from the entire scene.

He managed to drink two cup fulls of wine and eat a good portion of the boar, mostly to keep questions away, and also because he wanted to distract himself from his feelings. If he were to be noticably angry at his mother it would cause more problems than he needed. The wine helped wash down the boar well enough. Although he wanted to set out and look for Jon himself, he figured it was best to just go back to his bed chambers and wait. It took awhile to leave the hall, though, for it seemed as though every person of Winterfell wanted to thank him for the wonderful feast he had helped with.

When he got back to his room, it seemed oddly quiet. He didn't have a fire going, and there was no sound coming from his window. Everyone was still at the hall enjoying the feast, and the happy thoughts he had earlier had calmed, either because of the wine or because his anger had canceled them out. Robb stood there in the chilly silence and just focused on his breathing. He shut his eyes and dropped his fur coat from his shoulders. It hit the stone floor with a soft thud. Feeling colder now, he started a new fire and shut the door to keep the warmth contained. A light orange color flickered off the walls and his bed, and he wondered if Jon even remembered to come see him. _Maybe he thinks I'm still at the feast._

Robb layed down on his bed and shut his eyes. He wasn't necessarily tired, but he didn't know what else to do. Waiting for Jon, whether he came or not, was enough to make him so anxious that he couldn't think straight. Behind his eyelids he could see the flickering of the fire, and he focused on that until he heard a quiet knock at his door. His eyes shot open and he almost fell over on his way to answer it.

He opened the door just barely enough to be able to see who was on the other side. "Jon," he sighed in relief, and he opened the door the rest of the way to let him in. Jon looked cold - his face was flushed red and snow littered his thick black hair. "You look frozen... come by the fire."

Jon slowly moved past him and stood near the glowing embers. Robb shut the door behind him and made sure to lock it. "Jon..." he began, turning back toward him. "Where were you during the feast?"

"I went for a walk." Jon looked into the fire and avoided Robb's gaze. "I've had a bit to think on."

Robb's stomach dropped. He immediately regretted eating as much as he did. "And what would that be?" he spoke carefully.

"I don't quite know how to put it."

"We aren't the best with words." His stomach was turning and twisting, and he felt the wine in his head. Jon finally looked at him, his eyes intense and wavering on certainty. In a swift motion he dropped his coat to the floor next to Robb's and closed the distance between them. Robb felt the familiar softness of Jon's lips on his own, still cold, but with a hint of warmth to them. Robb sighed into his mouth, thankful for the kiss. But this one was different. There was no sense of urgency like the last ones they had. There was no need to struggle with animalistic desires. Instead, there was the feeling of Robb's stomach becoming too light again. The feeling was best compared to the sound of slow cello music, or the touch of a wool blanket when the air is especially chilly. It was strong and demanding, yet simple and calming. Their lips parted slowly, and when they pulled back, their eyes locked on to one another.

Without saying a word and without breaking eye contact, Robb gently pushed Jon back toward the bed. Jon complied, and layed back into it with ease. Robb climbed on top of him and continued the kiss. His mind was clear while racing at the same time. He thought of nothing and everything. He knew what this feeling meant, but he didn't know how to say it, though he certainly knew how to feel it. Their lips parted only for a second as they breathed, and Jon gasped. "Robb..." Hearing Jon say his name almost sent him into a frenzy.

Jon's hands cupped both sides of Robb's face and he held him there. His eyes were shut, as if here were struggling. "Robb..." he said again, although it was half a sob. Robb immediately became concerned, but Jon's hands didn't let him move.

"Robb, I love you."

Robb lost control. A sudden wave of emotion hit him hard, and he tried to hold back tears to no avail. "Oh, _Jon,"_ he choked out. "Oh Jon, I love you." He leaned in and kissed him hard. "I love you, I love you..." Tears were running down his face and he spoke between every kiss, not letting Jon move or have room to silence him. He didn't seem to mind. Jon's hands had moved up and into Robb's hair, his fingers lacing themselves through the auburn locks.

"I love you, I love you..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut.

**Chapter 6**

Jon wasn't bothered that Catelyn prohibited him from joining the others at the feast. No, he was used to that. Besides, he knew that he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from giving Robb knowing looks the entire time, which would certainly arise some sort of suspicion from the others. Something entirely different was eating at his mind, and though he knew it could be simplified into three words, he still had to think about it. So Jon avoided the feast all together and went to sit outside near the stables, near where he and Robb had their intimate moment only hours earlier.

_I love him..._ he thought. _I'm in love with him._ That was the only thought that screamed in his mind when he anxiously imagined what their evening together would be like. There was no other explanation for how he felt. Robb's scent was intoxicating, making everything else nonexistant. His eyes were captivating, turning Jon into his slave, eargerly awaiting Robb's every command. His lips, _oh gods his lips_. He only dared to think of what those lips could ultimately do to him. He shuddered pleasantly at the thought.

But overall, he knew without a doubt that he was in love, and always had been, and most likely always would be. Robb was all he knew, and all he wanted to know. Deep down, though, he knew they could never be. They would have to hide their relationship - _is this really a relationship?_ \- and if Lady Stark were to ever find out... but Jon could not even fathom her reaction. It was too late to back out now, though. They had kissed, and that was enough to destroy everything they once had. Jon would never be able to forget the feel of Robb's lips, or even the touch of his hand in a manner other than brotherly.

Helplessly in love, Jon sighed and let the cold air surround him. Though he was a considerable distance from the feast, he could easily hear the merriment dancing all around Winterfell, and it reached his ears almost mockingly. He would wait until the feast had dragged on for far too long, and then he would go to Robb. He had to tell him. No matter what was going to happen, there was no way Jon could keep this truth to himself for long.

He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly through his nose, letting the crisp evening air travel through his body. _I'm in love with Robb Stark._

He had said it. Robb's tears were hot, and they fell on his skin like the kisses he was receiving on his lips. All barriers shattered beneath them, and all Jon could comprehend was the feeling of skin on skin as their clothes were pulled from each other. Both shirtless, Robb held him down against the bed and smothered him with his lips. Jon's eyes were shut tightly, and he tried desperately to organize his thoughts to no avail. Robb blocked everything out, except for the fact that his skin was becoming more sensitive by the moment. He was overwhelmed with feeling of love and touch.

"Jon..." Robb's mouth moved along Jon's lightly beared jawbone, and down his neck, then back up to his ear. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that..." His words were a soft purr. "Please... Please say it again."

Jon nearly gasped the words. "I love you, Robb." His hands grasped Robb's sides and his eyes fluttered open. "I'm so overcome by love for you."

Once again he felt Robb's lips on his own and their legs began to tangle. Robb's teeth grabbed his lower lip and he sucked hard, eliciting a hushed moan. When he pulled back to release the lip, it appeared slightly swollen, and Jon's eyes were glazed over with pleasure. "Look what you do to me, Jon..." Robb whispered, and he pressed feather-light kisses down Jon's bare chest.

"Robb, I... I don't think I can take too much of this." He stared panting, and his body became flushed. "But please don't stop."

Robb looked up at Jon to see him restraining himself from writhing about. Pleased, he flicked out his tongue and made a wet line running from Jon's belly button to the rim of his pants. His hands firmly grasped Jon's hips, and he looked up into his face. "Jon."

Jon took a moment to regain his senses and he looked at Robb. The image was extremely intoxicating; Robb's face inches from the buckle on his pants, his eyes full of warm love and desire, and Jon's torso was shimmering from the line of saliva Robb had created. "You don't have to stop..."

Robb smirked. "Tonight, Jon, you are my prince. I want to show you my love for you. I want to make you believe it."

_Is this really happening?_ Jon's thoughts were nearly incomprehensible. "I'm yours."

Jon watched as Robb sat up and straddled Jon. He was looking down, holding Jon's gaze as he unbuckled his own pants and he just barely pulled them loose around his hips, revealing nothing. Jon's breathing increased and his lips remained parted as he watched Robb, the image itself incredibly arousing; Robb, shirtless, straddling him as he prepared to remove both their clothing entirely. Jon could feel Robb's erection pressing against his own through their clothing. He moved his arms so they were above his head and clinging to the head board. His whole body was shaking with anticipation, and the air around them was increasingly more hot.

Robb brought his hands down to feel around Jon's torso, and as he did so, he began to rock his body, slowly grinding himself against Jon. He moved in circular motions, making sure to press against Jon's noticable erection each time. He opened his mouth slightly in a smile, his own lips equally as swollen as Jon's due to their eager kissing. The orange flicker of the fire reflected his eyes, and as the night fully set in, the fire served as their only lighting in the room.

Jon tried his best to keep quiet, but each time he felt Robb press himself against him, he felt it was more and more difficult to keep from moaning over and over again. He started rocking his own hips to the rhythm, moving up to meet Robb each time he came back down in his griding, circle motions. And then he moved, no longer straddling Jon. His hands that were on his chest moved to a new task - removing his pants. Jon lifted his lower self up to help Robb pull them off. Though they had seen each other naked before due to the baths, Jon couldn't help but feel more nervous as his erection was now fully exposed.

He couldn't take being still any longer. Jon sat up and brought his lips an inch or so away from Robb's, and then he maneuvered Robb so that their positions were switched. Once Robb was laying down, Jon pulled his pants off as well, so that both of them were fully naked, exposed to the playful lighting of the fire. Jon took in the sight, being on top of Robb now. Unable to control himself, he began devouring Robb, kissing every bit of his skin that he could. And then an idea struck him. He lifted his chin up from Robb's chest, only barely, and he locked eyes as he moved down between Robb's legs. His length was considerably intimidating, and delightful all the same.

Jon began by lightly licking the tip just to tease Robb, and when he heard the delicious sounds Robb started to make, he took the entire length into his mouth. Robb's hands immediately tangled themselves through the black curls of Jon's hair. "Oh _fuck_ , Jon..." he gasped.

_Whatever happens, right now Robb is all mine._ Jon moved his tongue all around the cock in his mouth, encouraged by the many sounds coming from Robb. The fingers become more and more tightly tangled in his hair, but it felt better the harder they pulled. And then they pulled him up, away from the saliva-drenched cock, and instead to Robb's face, where he kissed him hungrily. "Lay down for me..." he breathed.

Complying, Jon took Robb's place again, and once on his back again, he raised his arms back behind his head to grasp the head board. His lips were very wet with saliva, and he could still taste Robb all over his tongue. He watched as Robb took both of Jon's legs and lifted them over his shoulders. "Oh..." he said. "Will it hurt?"

"I'll be slow, my prince."

Jon held the head board behind him even tighter as he watched Robb. He saw his legs on his shoulders, and his own cock was throbbing hard, leaking all over his chest. Robb was looking down, guiding himself, and then Jon felt Robb's wet cock pressing against his entrance. He pushed in slowly, then pulled back out. Jon shut his eyes tightly as Robb went in again, this time burrowing himself all the way in, and then he pulled back out again. Jon panted heavily and let out a series of small gasps each time he felt Robb fill him completely.

"Oh, Jon..."

They started moving faster, the pain slowly disappearing into undeniable pleasure. Jon's moans became louder and louder until he had to conciously quiet himself. He felt Robb's hands holding onto his ankles, and he even felt Robb move his face to the side to kiss the sides of his feet and ankles. Each time he was thrust inside of, Jon felt an intense shiver of pleasure through his body, and his cock became more and more unbearable to ignore.

"Oh Robb, Robb, I... oh..." It was becoming more difficult to have his eyes open at all, for which each thrust and each shiver of delight, they fluttered shut.

Without a word, Robb spat into his right hand and grabbed Jon's cock. With each thrust inside of him, he moved his hand. Jon became entirely unable to speak, and instead released a constant stream of various moans. "Fuck, Jon, I'm gonna..." Before he could finish his sentence, Jon's moans reached a higher pitched than they had before, and Robb felt his cock tighten in his hand as he came on his chest. His orgasm ripped through him, making every bit of his body ignite. Robb pulled his own cock out and used his hand to finish off. He grunted hard as he came, adding to the pool of cum on Jon's chest.

Jon remained motionless, still clutching the head board, as he continued to breathe heavily. "Shit, Jon," he heard Robb say. "Let me..." And then he felt clothing on his chest as Robb tried to wipe up the mess they had made.

"Robb, why have we never done this before?"

"I didn't know you loved me before."

Jon sat up and looked at Robb, who was retreiving their pants from the floor. Once back in their pants, though having no desire to put on shirts, they sat next to each other on the bed. "I know I'll always love you, Robb."

"Don't ever leave me."

Jon's hands caressed Robb's face. "I won't."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The room felt quite warm, a stark contrast with the chilly air outside. It was silent, save for the sound of the fire crackling nearby. Robb was laying on his back as he gazed at the stone ceiling with Jon quietly doing the same beside him. Both were breathing heavily, trying to calm down in their afterglow. Robb knew there would never be going back to how things used to be. He had fallen so in love with Jon that gave him shivers. The moment he had always dreamed of had finally happened, and Jon looked so perfect all the while. Robb was burning with happiness.

He wasn't quite sure what to say next, though. All he knew now was he wouldn't be able to handle life without Jon. In fact, just the thought of not being around him anymore brought upon physical pain, as if he could actually feel his heart breaking. He shut his eyes, desperately trying to shake the thought.

"What is it, Robb?" Jon was facing him now, concern etched in his face.

A few seconds passed before he responded. "I'm just so happy, Jon."

"Well you don't look it."

"It's a lot to take in." Robb turned toward Jon, looking him in the eye. _Those gorgeous brown eyes..._ "I've waited so long to have you. It's unreal."

"Then why do you look so shaken?"

Robb brought his hand up and gently touched Jon's chest. His fingers were light as a feather, and they moved up to caress his face. "Because this is also terrifying."

Jon mimicked Robb's motion, and brought up a hand to hold Robb's face as well. "I'm not afraid."

Robb removed his hand from Jon's face, and instead grabbed the hand caressing him, and he brought it down to his chest, pressing it there so Jon could feel his heart beat, which held a quick, hard rhythm. He chuckled under his breath, but his eyes remained full of emotion. "You see what you do to me?"

Jon moved forward to press his lips against Robb's. It was soft and slow, with Jon's hand still pressed against him, feeling his heart beat quicken even more. When he pulled away, Robb was panting for breath, but his eyes looked pained, and he looked down. Jon removed his hand from the rhythm and lifted Robb's chin so their eyes could meet again. "Please tell me what's bothering you."

"If I lose you..." He shut his eyes, not able to bear the rest of his sentence.

"You won't. I've already said I won't leave. I love you."

Robb broke at the words as if he hadn't heard them just moments before. He let out a sob, and hot tears ran down his face. Jon looked startled, and immediately brought Robb closed so he could hold him.

"Robb, it's alright!" He stroked his back and kissed his forehead. "I do love you. I promise I love you." He kept stroking Robb until the sobs died down, and the room was quiet once more. After another kiss on his forehead, he spoke again. "Shall I go?"

"No," Robb whispered. He moved back to look at Jon once more. "I can't even begin to explain how this feels."

"Will you try?"

Seeing such concern in Jon's eyes reassured him. _There's no way I'd ever be able to deny him of anything, as long as he looks at me._ "I'm so afraid that I'm going to wake up and realize this never happened. I'm terrified of how strongly this is all making me feel. But even more than all of that, I'm just so damn happy that you love me, and I want to have you like this every night for as long as I live."

"Remember when we were kids, and we often held hands as we went to dinner, no matter what your mother said?" Jon smiled.

"Of course, Jon. I remember everything."

"I was yours, even then."

They didn't sleep in bed together for fear of suspicion in the morning, so Jon left soon after their conversation ended, careful to sneak through the corridors on his way to his own bed chambers. They had spent the rest of their time together just looking at one another. No more questions, no more words at all; just both of them watching the other.

When Robb woke and went to breakfast he found his father who informed him that today was going to be another day for observing his father, learning how to be the Lord of Winterfell. He didn't need to hide his disappointment. He was often asked to do so, especially now that he was of age, and it didn't please him to spend his day this way. He found it tedious. His father surely took his lack of excitement as normal, though interally Robb was incredibly disappointed that he wouldn't be seeing Jon at all.

"It will all be worth it," said Eddard as he patted him on the back. "There are plenty of left overs from last night to warm our bellies later."

He knew it was meant to be kind words, but Robb's mood sunk even lower. _I might not even get to see Jon until nightfall at this point._ "Another feast, you mean?"

"Not quite, though it will be more than just us, I'm sure."

"Will mother forbid Jon once more?"

Eddard's face became serious, and he lead Robb to the hall so they could hear the many complaints from the town. "I've spoken with your mother. She's not easy to persuade."

"Jon was there with us hunting. He had even more of a right to be there than most. And yet he couldn't." Robb's fury was obvious, causing his voice to rise in volume.

Lord Eddard sighed. "Believe me, I'd call him a Stark if I could."

Robb took that to be the end of the conversation. Though he wanted to argue further, he wasn't quite sure what he had wanted to say next. _Yes, call him a Stark. Then a Stark and a Stark are..._ He didn't bother to finish the thought, in case his mind wondered to what he and Jon had done the night before. He sat at the long table next to his father and noticed Theon nearby, clearly amused. _Of course, he's heard us._

"Trouble this morning, Robb?" he said through a smirk.

"Good morning to you, Theon." _I'm not dealing with your shit today._

"I'm sure Lord Snow is just fine. If you'd like I can go check on him myself." Theon made a move to the door but stopped when he saw pure rage flash on Robb's face.

"Back to your post, Theon." Robb spat his words through gritted teeth.

"Let's get on with it," sighed Eddard. Robb's eyes remained forward, but he noticed Theon move to stand against the wall.

The large wooden doors opened to the hall, and Maester Luwin walked in, holding a piece of parchment. "Lord Eddard Stark," he called as he approached the table. He handed the parchment over to Eddard as he continued to speak. "A raven from King's Landing. Jon Arryn is dead."

"What's this you speak of?" Eddard took the parchment and silently read it. As he read, all eyes in the hall were on him, awaiting to hear the news properly themselves. "King Robert plans to depart for Winterfell. He'll be here within the month."

"You know what he intends, then..." said Maester Luwin. Eddard nodded quietly, still contemplating what he had read.

He turned to Robb as he set down the letter. Quietly, he said "You must learn all you can this month."

Robb picked up the letter from the table in order to read it over for himself. Jon Arryn dead. King Robert preparing to ride to Winterfell. The day soon arriving when Robb may have to take his father's place as Lord of Winterfell. His heart sank. He wanted to rip up the paper in his hands and run from the hall. He wanted to find Jon.

The remainder of his day was spent with his father, though he already knew most of what it meant to be a Lord - he had been shadowing Eddard for years now. It was no simple task, that he was aware of, but he had the basis of it. If only he could excuse himself without receiving looks that made him feel guilty. _A month of this._ He shuddered at the thought. Jon Arryn's death was troubling news, and when Lady Catelyn finally heard it she became frightful. She knew exactly what King Robert's intentions were by coming to Winterfell.

The thought of his father leaving Winterfell only troubled him more, even more so than his dread at becoming the new Warden of the North. Everything was coming down on him at once, and when he was finally able to break away from his duties for the day, he felt he was ready to throw up. _I have to find Jon_. His entire body was shaking and covered in sweat.

"Oi, Robb!"

He didn't want to stop, but he heard Theon hurrying to catch up wth him. He wanted to turn and command him to leave him alone, but he just couldn't.

"Talk to me." Theon grabbed Robb by the shoulder and turned him around.

Robb avoided eye contact, and his words were a lot harsher than he intended. "What is it?" Each syllable was pronounced with a beat.

"I wasn't aiming to anger you." He let go of Robb and held his hands up in defense. Robb sighed and eased his posture, though it was difficult to restrain his shaking.

"It's not you I'm angry at." He was preparing to turn back around and return to his pursuit of Jon, but Theon spoke up again.

"You're like a brother to me, Robb. You can talk to me."

"I'm really not in the mood for all this right now!" Robb started walking again, but Theon followed.

"You're not alright, I can see that. That was a heavy blow we all received earlier. But there's something else, isn't there?"

Robb stopped again, almost bumping into Theon. "There's a lot, Theon. I'm to take father's place, as he will no doubt leave, and I'm sure now no one will feel it necessary to give me a moment's peace, and-" Robb caught himself before Jon's name left his lips.

"And?"

Robb shook his head. "I just need some time to myself. Right now. Can I have that?" His voice was much quieter, making up for his harsh tone from earlier. Theon almost had to move in closer just to hear him.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, but in the end Theon gave in. "Aye." Robb watched him turn around and leave. He almost wanted to call back after him. After all, Theon certainly was like a brother to him; he just wasn't the one he needed to talk to.

_Where could Jon be?_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

For Jon, morning came far too soon. The night held pleasant dreams for him, full of Robb and the touches still warm on his skin. It was difficult to separate dream from reality. The sun crept through Jon's window, taking away the remainder of the night. _Was it all real?_ Jon rolled onto his back and gazed at the ceiling, and lightly rubbed his lips with his fingertips. _Yes, it was real._ Reluctant to start the day, Jon relived the previous night in his mind. He thought of Robb's tongue, his smoldering eyes, his gasps. Too caught up in his memory, he slid his hand down his pants without realizing it. He shut his eyes tightly and arched his back, pleasuring himself to the image of Robb inside of him, with Jon's legs raised above his shoulders. As he came, he bit down hard on his bottom lip.

_Ah, fuck…._ Carefully, Jon moved to the side of the bed and stepped out of his now soaked trousers. _Robb has really gotten to me._

Of course Robb was busy for the whole day. Although Jon anticipated as much, it still disappointed him to hear it from Bran. "With the Lord Stark, you say?"

"Yep, sitting in on the regular meetings. I may have to do that someday, too." Bran was picking out a bow to practice with, which he was more interested in than the conversation. Fighting and climbing was more of his style.

"I'm sure you will." _I don't think I'll ever be at any of those meetings._ Jon had spent enough energy and thought on his name not being Stark to give the thought much more attention. Instead, he decided to help Bran with an archery lesson.

"These arrows are bent!" Another missed shot.

"Keep your elbow up, Bran. Aim with your eyes and the arrow will follow." Jon liked spending time with his little brother, but he couldn't help but notice how empty the field seemed to be. With Theon sitting in on the meetings, there wasn't much to pay attention to.

"Maester Luwin looks like he's in a hurry." Bran lowered the bow to watch the Maester hurry toward the meeting hall. "I wonder what that letter in his hand is all about. Can we go see?"

"I don't think that would be wise."

"But it looks urgent!"

Jon did want to go see, but as he was contemplating the idea, he caught the eye of Catelyn Stark coming toward them. "Bran, where is Rickon?" She glared at Jon, as if disapproving of them being alone together.

"I don't know, mother."

"Should you be leaving your younger brother by himself?" After a long stern look, Bran quietly gave up and went to replace his bow. Before leaving, he glanced at Jon with an apologetic look.

With Catelyn near him, Jon knew he wouldn't be able to enter the meeting to see what was going on. He went to the first place he thought of – the stables. He thought of when Robb shoved him into the small room and kissed him fiercely. It was another perfect memory that he couldn't shake.

"Hello, boy," he said, patting his horse on its side, before going into the room. It was the same as last time; clearly no one really cleaned up. Although, he couldn't tell if he and Robb were the ones who knocked some things over. The thought made him smile. _I can't get him out of my head._

_He has never been out of my head._

He heard the shuffle of boots enter the stables. "Theon?"

"What are you doing in there, Snow?"

"Ah… no one ever cleans around here." _Not exactly the person I wanted to see._

"Thought you'd take it upon yourself to do that, eh?" Theon chuckled and leaned against the doorway to the room.

"Weren't you in the meeting hall, Theon?" _And is Robb still in there?_

"It's my duty to be there by the Lord Stark's side, as you're aware."

_Smart ass._ "What was the letter Maester Luwin carried?"

"Know about that, eh? Well I'm sure news should travel fast. King Robert Baratheon rides for Winterfell."

Jon couldn't decide how to properly react. "For what reason?"

"Well, Snow," Theon grinned, happy to be the knowledgeable one. "Jon Arryn has died. We assume the King means to make the Lord Stark his new Hand."

"Lord Eddard… leaving Winterfell?"

"He can't very well refuse, can he?"

Jon tried to imagine Winterfell without Eddard. All he could see was Catelyn's hateful gaze, and Robb… as the new Lord. "Where is Robb?" He couldn't help but ask, even if it seemed out of character.

"He didn't seem to want any company. Asked to be on his own for right now." Theon's grin faded and he looked down, concerned.

"Do you know where he went?" _I need to see him. Now._

"What's up with you and him anyway?"

Jon paled. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean he's been acting more distant lately, and you seem more concerned with that than with what's going on right now." Theon crossed his arms and looked at Jon accusingly. "Why don't you tell me what's up with him?"

_I need to get out of here._ "I don't know what you're on about, Theon." He moved past him and headed out of the stables, almost running into Robb head on.

"Jon." It sounded surprised and relieved.

"Robb." Jon breathed his name; it was almost a whisper. He was also still very aware of Theon not far behind him, watching.

"I've already told him about the letter." Theon walked up, making it impossible for Jon to drag Robb away without being questioned even more. "Thought you wanted to be on your own."

Robb kept his expression steady, though it looked pained. His eyes remained on Jon. "He's told you?" The words were quiet. Jon only nodded, unsure of how to act with Theon so near. With a sharp intake of breath, Robb grabbed his arm. "Theon, I'm having a word with Jon." He then turned and pulled Jon along behind him.

They went to the Godswood, far out of sight of others. Once there, Robb let go of Jon's arm. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "I'm going to be the Lord of Winterfell."

_What do I say?_ Jon raised his hand up to caress Robb's face.

"I'm afraid, Jon."

_There's no one around._ He brought his other hand up to Robb's face and then kissed him.

_He's going to be the Lord. I won't see him much._

Robb kissed back fiercely and wrapped his arms around Jon, holding him tightly. Then Jon felt something hot against his face. He pulled back to see that Robb was crying, unable to hold himself together. "Don't leave me, Jon."

"May I come to you room again tonight?"

"Please."

The room was entirely too hot, but they didn't seem to care. Gasps escaped between every kiss, and they had to keep hushing each other when one got too loud. Their clothes sat forgotten on the floor, and their bodies were covered in sweat. Jon's fingers roughly clung to Robb's hair, and he writhed underneath him.

"Jon…" Robb breathed against Jon's lips. "Touch me."

Jon's eyes were clouded by desire. He only let out a sound of pleasure as he moved a hand between them and he grasped Robb's cock in his hand. Robb grunted and bit down on Jon's bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. He could feel pre-cum running through his fingers and onto his own cock. He started moving his hand up and down, drawing more and more sweet sounds from Robb.

"Too close…" Robb pulled away from Jon and grabbed his legs to lift them over his shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed Jon one more time, and then moved down and sucked on his neck. Jon nearly whimpered in response. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Please, Robb… I want you."

Robb leaned up again and moved a hand down between Jon's legs. With one finger, he pushed against his entrance and slid it inside. Robb looked down on Jon's face, watching his eyes shut in pleasure. "I love you so much, Jon," he breathed. He moved his finger in and out a few times before adding a second, making Jon writhe.

"Robb… I can't take too much more…"

Robb removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Jon bit down on his lip to keep from moaning. His hands reached up and took their place in Robb's hair again, pulling hard in time to each thrust. They moved like that until both of them reached their climax, and Robb collapsed on top of him. Their heavy breathing was the only thing they heard for the next few moments.

Jon wrapped his arms around Robb, who was still laying on top of him. "I want to stay like this." He knew it wouldn't happen. Changes were coming, and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to see him. Being as they were was too good to be true.

"We'll run away together, Jon."

"You have no idea how much I wish we could."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The world was spinning. With every step he took, Robb felt as if the ground would rush up to meet him. Just earlier in the day he had been euphoric. And last night he had Jon in his arms, and everything felt so damn perfect. But now reality decided to come crashing in. All of the emotion he had been feeling with Jon met confusion and disbelief, causing an uncontainable inner turmoil. He had to do something, otherwise he wasn't sure if he would hurt someone else or himself first. All he could think about was seeing Jon – just the image of his face alone made the world bearable.

Jon's face…. It caused many different reactions. It made Robb beam with joy, but he also wanted to weep because of the beauty. It brought him relief, and he knew nothing else could calm him like Jon could. After everything they had done together, only Jon could understand and care for Robb.

He remembered the feel of Jon's body, warm and wanting beneath him. The memory was still fresh and full of overwhelming love and desire. Finally, he had Jon. But reality was slowly ripping him out of his arms. The memory would fade and there would be no others like it, as long as Robb were to become Lord of Winterfell. The thought made him feel sick. Sure, he had always known that one day he would take his father's place – but that was before he finally found what matched his desires. Being a Lord would mean being wed to a Lady of another House.

Where would that leave Jon?

That couldn't happen. Robb was ready to take Jon and leave. He didn't know where, but north of the Wall certainly seemed like an option. Robb focused his thoughts on this as he searched for Jon. Not wanting to call out for fear of attracting unwanted conversation, he looked around all the usual locations. He was nearing the stable when he heard voices from within. _That's Jon's voice._ By nearly running toward the voice, he almost hit Jon straight on.

_Jon…_

_And… Theon…?_

Theon most certainly wasn't the person he wanted to see again, especially after having just spoken to him. Robb focused on Jon's eyes, trying to read the situation. But Theon's words made him stiffen, and the look in Jon's eyes was as pained as he now felt.

_Fuck it._

Robb grabbed Jon and left. It didn't matter what Theon thought of them anymore. He was sure they weren't going to have much time together anyway. He had to take advantage of every opportunity. Which was exactly why he knew he was going to make love to Jon again once most of Winterfell prepared for sleep.

Robb was panting heavily and laying on top of Jon, having had collapsed after climaxing inside of him. They held each other, taking in as much of the moment as possible. "Ah… we're both sticky now…" Robb reached for his shirt and started wiping up what he could manage while Jon watched quietly. After he finished dabbing up most of the mess, he tossed his shirt to the floor and looked back to Jon, and he noticed a saddened expression. "What is it, Jon?"

Jon looked toward the fire, which bathed his face in a golden orange. "Robb… are you alright?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You said you were afraid… of being the new Lord."

Robb's throat tightened. He knew they had to have this conversation in its fullest, though he really didn't want to. "I am."

Jon paused for a moment before continuing. "Could you tell me what you're afraid of?"

"Well, imagine you had just been told you had to rule an entire city of people."

"Hard to do. I'm not a Stark."

Robb knew that Jon didn't mean anything harsh by his words, and Robb didn't feel like pressing the matter of the name. "Everyone will be looking to me for answers. I'll have to see people day after day about their problems, and many of them will be turned away unhappy."

"That's not all of it, Robb." Jon still wasn't looking at him.

"No, I suppose it's not." He didn't want to push the conversation forward for fear of where it could end up.

"You know what I'm getting at."

Silence fell between them before Robb decided to answer. "Wife."

Although Jon didn't show much of a reaction, Robb could still see pain flash over his face. His eyes became more intense, and the warm glow that was just there a few moments ago had vanished. The image only increased the pain inside Robb, and all he wanted was to kiss Jon and go back to how they just were.

"I won't do it, Jon." He would do everything in his power to refuse, no matter what.

"You'll have to, and you know it."

"Jon, look at me." Robb leaned down over him and cupped his face into his hands, making Jon look up at him. "If I'm Lord, they can't make me do anything. I am yours. This won't change that."

"What do I do while you're off learning how to be a Lord?" Jon's voice was barely above a whisper, but his eyes were locked onto Robb's with fierce emotion – Robb couldn't exactly understand what emotions he was seeing.

"See me every night." Robb moved further down and brushed his lips over Jon's. "Please."

Jon didn't respond. Instead, he tilted his head upward to kiss Robb. _We'll get through this, Jon. I'm not losing you, especially now that you're finally mine._

The meeting hall became a very dull and irritating place very fast for Robb. He sat next to his father and listened to the counsel and help he offered to the people who came to him, though he barely paid any mind to it. Theon stood nearby him against the wall, and he could almost physically feel the burning questions he would be asked by him if given the chance. If Theon did find out about him and Jon….

"Robb!"

Eddard's voice shook him out of his thoughts. No one was in front of them, so he hadn't made a fool of himself at least. His father was looking at him expectantly.

"That bored are you?"

"I don't think I'm ready for this sort of thing quite yet…"

"You definitely won't be ready if you keep dozing off like that." Eddard's smile was gone. Theon tried to seem disinterested in the conversation, but he stepped forward enough to listen in better.

"Why can't you say no to him, father?"

"Son, you know I can't do that. He's the King. And you're the eldest of my sons, so it's you're duty to take my place when I leave."

"Why not have Bran here too? I'm not your only son. I may not end up being the Lord."

"We do what we must, Robb. I expect you to follow that." With those words, Robb felt silenced. Theon almost looked sympathetic from the distance.

Robb spent the entirety of the day with his father barely listening to the many concerns of Winterfell. When time for dinner finally arrived, he wasn't even sure if he was hungry or not. He knew if he tried to dismiss himself he would only hear more of the same talk from his father about how he can't ignore his duties. With a sigh, he tried to ignore his surroundings as best as he could.

"Robb, my son, why not dine with me this evening?" Catelyn Stark placed he hand gently on his elbow and began leading him to the head table.

_Of course._ Definitely no chance of seeing Jon during dinner either. _Is this what life will be like now?_ Although he didn't think it was too much different than before. He used to avoid Jon on his own due to his growing feelings. But now, it was too unbearable. It seemed forever ago that he stumbled upon Jon in the baths and couldn't even speak to him. That was when it all began.

"Robb, are you even listening to me?" his mother huffed.

"Sorry, mother." Robb resisted the urge to rub his eyes in frustration.

"You're not eating anything. Are you well?"

"Just a bit worn out from today is all." He looked down at his plate, still full with potatoes and salted meat. None of it looked very appetizing. He took a large drink of his wine instead. He knew that not adding food to the wine in his stomach led to bad news, but he wanted to dull himself.

"I know it's a lot to take in all of a sudden, Robb, but…" She took in a big breath as if calming herself. Then quietly, she said, "We're all going to have to adjust." Her tone was saddened, getting Robb's attention.

_Father leaving means she will be here alone, too._ He wanted to reach out and comfort her somehow, but he felt angry with himself for not realizing that his entire family would be affected by this change, not just himself. _I've been selfish. Mother, Sansa, Bran, Arya, even Rickon, not having his father around at six years of age…._ It didn't ease the pain of not being able to see Jon, and it certainly didn't make being a Lord any less intimidating. But at least he and Jon weren't alone.

"How are you feeling, mother?"

She managed a small smile. "I'll miss your father, of course." Robb could sense she wasn't telling him everything, but he thought it best not to pry. He had things of his own he preferred not to tell. Instead, he took another large drink of his wine, draining it, and refilled his goblet.

"You really should eat, you know." Her motherly tone was back.

He should have listened to her. Before he knew it, he felt the familiar sense of being nearly drunk. He ate what he could of his dinner and then excused himself to his chambers, trying not to stumble on his way down the halls. _How's that. The new Lord, drunk._ He focused entirely on not tripping over himself all the way to his bed room, and when he opened the door he found Jon sitting quietly on the bed. They looked at each other for a moment before Robb closed and locked the door behind them.

"Have you been drinking?"

Robb didn't respond. Instead, he kept his eyes on Jon's as he removed his clothing, dropping it to the floor piece by piece. Only his trousers remained. He didn't even bother with lighting a fire. Wordlessly, he stepped toward the bed, his eyes still on Jon. His hands moved up and began to remove his clothing, and Jon's hands moved up to help him. One his chest was bare, he pushed Jon back on the bed and ripped off his trousers, exposing him entirely. Jon's eyes widened in surprise, but he remained silent. Robb became filled with need for Jon, and so he lunged forward and started biting and sucking Jon's lower lip. His hands were wild, running along his body and pulling on his black hair. Jon gasped beneath him.

_I need this._ He pulled back sharply, letting go of Jon's lip and leaving a trail of saliva connecting them together. Jon's eyes clouded up with lust, and he used all his strength to push Robb onto his back, and he in turn tore his trousers off, abandoning them to the floor. Robb's lips parted as he breathed out. Jon pounced on him, continuing the biting kisses, and his hands snaked underneath Robb to claw at his back. Robb grunted against Jon's mouth, enjoying the feel of Jon's nails raking down his skin. He brought his hands back to the black hair and yanked hard, causing Jon's head to tilt back and he groaned. Robb took the opportunity to dive to his neck, and he caught a portion of skin in his teeth and began to suck fiercely. Jon's nails dug deeper into his back, almost drawing blood.

Robb released the skin and saw he had left a pretty purple bruise forming there. Satisfied, he forced Jon to roll over, making Robb on top. Robb moved down between Jon's legs and sunk his teeth into his inner thigh. Jon cried out and arched his back hard. Robb moved all along his thighs, leaving bruises everywhere he could get to, before moving up and roughly taking all of Jon's cock into his mouth. Jon bucked, and his hands grabbed onto Robb's hair, holding him down. As he sucked, he moved a hand further down and started pushing a finger into Jon's entrance. Jon whimpered and panted heavily, and he writhed around with pleasure. Robb added a second finger and quickened his pace, stretching Jon.

_Don't cum yet._ Robb released Jon's cock and removed his fingers, and turned Jon on his side. Robb laid down behind him and lifted Jon's leg, allowing himself to ease inside of him. He nuzzled his face into Jon's hair, inhaling his scent deeply as he started moving in and out, filling him. Jon brought his hand down on his own cock and he stroked himself in rhythm to Robb's thrusts, which were becoming faster and faster. They both climaxed hard, and Robb bit down on Jon's shoulder to keep from screaming.

_This is all I need. Just Jon._ Robb eased out of him slowly and rolled over onto his back to catch his breath. It was the first time they hadn't said anything the whole time. In fact, he considered it to have been entirely primal; both of them overwhelmed with desire and need for the other. Robb turned his head to the side to look at Jon, who had also rolled over onto his back.

"I love you, Jon."

Jon's eyes focused on his, and he just looked at him for a moment, taking in his appearance.

"I love you, Robb."

He knew they would be doing this every night they could.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The problem with being so in love with one person is it's hard to find other ways to pass the time. With Robb so often away being prepped as the new Lord, Jon found himself rather bored a majority of the time, his only company being his brooding thoughts. But what else was there to do? He had certainly destroyed many wooden dummies used for sword combat training, and almost every arrow he touched snapped with the force of his grip.

_Fuck._ He cursed at himself as he accidentally cut open his finger with the tip of an arrow. He shook out his hand and let the blood run down his finger, dripping onto the ground. How long had it been since he had a decent day with Robb? At least two weeks had passed since they received the letter from King Robert and Robb had been busier than ever. If he wasn't sitting in with his father he was learning from Maester Luwin and being dotted on by his mother. _And where does that leave me?_

Sure, they had had many nights together full of passion and declarations of love. But as days came and went Jon was having more and more thoughts. _He says he will remain mine, but that's a fools hope._ What they had was entirely secret, and if it continued well into Robb's lordship it would no doubt come to light; the consequences would be much harsher on Jon than on Robb, especially with Robb needing to marry a woman from another House for tradition. Jon was going nowhere. Their nights together were all he looked forward to, and once those ended he would be just a memory.

"Care for a combat partner?"

Jon turned around suddenly to see Theon standing near him. It must have been quite a sight – Jon was simply standing there while his finger bled. "I suppose…"

"Actually Jon, I'd like to speak to you in private." There was little emotion in Theon's words, making it difficult to judge any real intention.

"What's this about that it needs to be private?" Jon spoke a little too fast as he tried to mask his despair.

"No need for suspicion, Snow. Just a word." Theon turned around and began to walk, leaving Jon with little choice. His curiosity won out and he found himself following Theon outside the castle walls.

"Alright, out with it," said Jon. He cautiously looked around them to check that they were alone.

"We don't get on too well, I know that. But I can't help but notice there's been a bit of a change over the past few weeks, ya know?" Theon crossed his arms and stared at Jon.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"Don't pretend, Snow. You know what I mean. I've been noticing your behavior, and Robb's. Now something isn't entirely normal, and not just because of this whole King Robert mess."

Jon's mind panicked. Did Theon know more than he was letting on? Jon didn't know whether to continue to feign ignorance or to question him further. "Robb's to be the new Lord of Winterfell and all of Winterfell is in a change of moods, there's nothing particularly odd about that, now is there?"

"Thing is, he asks about you, you know. Far more than anyone else, and quite often."

"He sees his family far more than he sees me, I should think this to be normal, Theon." Even though it was a rather chilly day Jon felt himself beginning to sweat along his brow, and he whipped his palms against his sides.

Theon wasn't satisfied with Jon's response. "You two are very close."

"Honestly I have no idea what the point of this is. You brought me out here to ask why Robb is asking about me? Is this all?"

"I've seen you heading to his room at night. And sometimes I see you in the early morning coming out."

_This isn't happening. I have to leave._ "Must be seeing things or have your rooms mixed up." Not knowing how else to respond, Jon started to walk a little faster than normal, passing Theon without another word. Luckily Theon didn't bother to follow him.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ This wasn't good. Did Theon know more than just that? Had he heard anything? Jon only hoped he would stay silent. If anyone else in the castle were to hear even a whisper of his relationship with Robb he would certainly be thrown from the castle by Catelyn. Jon felt like he was going to throw up, and his cloak was becoming entirely too hot. The only place he knew of to go, where no one would be, was the crypts.

Deep underground, the crypts were much colder than the air above, and the only source of light was a single torch at the bottom of the stairs. Jon picked it up and used it to light his way as he followed the hallway. Further and further into the crypts he went, until he decided on a place to rest the torch. He fell to his knees, finally allowing himself a proper deep breath of air. He shut his eyes, trying to calm himself, but he could still feel the sweat on his palms. When he finally opened his eyes, he looked up and saw he was sitting in front of Lyanna Stark's tomb, Lord Eddard's sister.

Somehow looking at her stone face allowed him a moment of peace. With a clear head, he pondered his next action. _I can't go to Robb's room tonight. Theon will be watching for me._ The thought hurt his heart.

….

Robb sat on his bed as the sky darkened outside his window. He had lit a fire, and the soft orange glow danced along the walls, bringing an air of warmth to the otherwise cold room. It was normal for Jon to be late, as he had to be careful of being seen when approaching Robb's room. This night wasn't particularly unusual. Robb closed his eyes and played memories in his head of many nights before when he had been with Jon.

They didn't always make love. Some nights they just looked at each other until they fell asleep. Other nights they would stay up while telling stories and reminiscing on the past. Every night, though, they had the word "love" fresh on their lips, as soft as the time before.

He heard a soft knock at the door. _Jon never knocks,_ Robb thought as he swung his feet over the edge of his bed. In fact it wasn't Jon at all, but instead Theon.

"Ah, what brings you here at this hour?" Robb asked softly, his eyes shifting to the side to see behind him.

"May I come in?" Theon looked over Robb's shoulder and scanned the empty room.

Robb thought of how Jon could show any minute. "It is rather late…. Is this urgent?"

"You'll want to close the door for this." Theon was quiet as he spoke, and he slowly edged his way into the room. With a sigh Robb closed the door behind him and silently prayed that Jon would be even later this night.

"What is it, Theon?"

"I'll just get right at it, then." Theon remained standing, his expression thoughtful and calm. "What have you and Jon been doing at night?"

"W-What?" Robb nearly stumbled backward. "I'm not sure I heard you right…"

"I've seen him coming here and I just don't understand." Theon's eyes flickered with hurt for a moment. "I wish you felt like you can trust me."

"I… You've seen him? Did he say anything to you?" Robb didn't meet Theon's eyes, unsure of what he'd see. Instead, he kept looking back to the door.

"I questioned him today and he reckoned I've been seeing things." Theon became angry as soon as he said it. "I'm not stupid, Robb. I notice things. I see the way you look at him. I hear the tone of your voice when you ask me about him,"

Robb stood there having no idea how to respond. Theon took a step toward him and spoke again, his voice slightly louder than before. "I may not be a Stark, but you've been a brother to me, Robb. I haven't spoken a word of this to anyone else. I just…" His voice dropped back down to barely above a whisper. "I just want to know."

Their eyes met. Robb knew he was being incredibly selfish about everything. It wasn't fair to his family, to Theon, or to Winterfell. He wasn't even being fair with Jon, and he knew it. There was no point in lying to Theon at this point, considering all he knew. Robb dropped his gaze again. "I love him."

Theon's eyes widened. "You... you love him?"

"I'm so in love with him." Robb covered his eyes with the palms of his hands, not wanting to cry or reveal any more emotion. It was already too much for him to accept that it wasn't necessarily a secret anymore. "In two weeks, I'll be the new Lord. In two weeks, this will all be over. I'm a fool to think I can drag him along in the shadows."

Theon reached a hand out to comfort Robb, but he took it back before they made contact. Comforting others was not something Theon knew anything about. "You really do love him don't you?"

Robb nodded in response.

"How long can this go on?"

It was a question Robb and Jon had both asked many times, though neither of them had really considered it realistically. "I just don't want it to end."

Theon nodded. "I suppose… you were expecting him tonight. I may have scared him out of it…."

Robb grabbed a shirt and quickly threw it on. "I'll be off, then," he said, throwing open the door, leaving Theon to stand there and watch him go.

_I'm so stupid,_ he thought to himself. He wound the corridors, hearing his bare feet against the floor on the way to Jon's room. They were running out of time, and this was not a night to be wasted on them. Once at Jon's door, he flung it open without a word or knock. Jon was inside and sitting on his own bed, which was much smaller than Robb's. Once the door was shut and locked behind him, Robb approached the bed and stood next to where Jon was sitting. "You didn't come see me."

"I… I'm sorry, Robb-"

"Instead, Theon did. And I told him that I love you."

Jon immediately stood up. "You did what? You told him?"

"He knew enough without that. But that won't stop me." Robb held Jon by the back of his neck and he pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips touched softly and the contact gave Robb courage. "I won't sit around and let time take you away from me."

"Robb…" Jon turned away, and his arms pulled Robb down to where they both sat down on the bed. "Is this it then? Once time has run out… that's it?"

"It doesn't have to be. I'll still be here, and so will you." Robb held Jon's hand and stroked his thumb over the back.

"It won't be like this. In time, there will be a woman sitting like this with you instead of me. You'll think of me and the memories you have of me, but it still won't be me,"

"Jon, please don't talk like that…"

"There's something I've been thinking about and you need to hear it." Jon held Robb with his eyes and only continued when Robb gave a small and anxious nod. "If we had been any other folk, we could do the things we dream of. We could run away together and make a life of our own. But the thing is, we're not. I'm a bastard, and you're going to be a Lord. Where will I be once father leaves? What kind of life shall I have?"

"You'll have this life. This is still your home." Robb squeezed Jon's hand.

"Once father is gone, Catelyn can do what she pleases. She could force me to stay in the stables even."

"I won't let that happen. You know that. She can't make you do that. And with me as Lord, I could make you even better off than now."

Jon slid his hand away from Robb's. "I've been thinking about our uncle Benjen."

"You can't mean…"

"Castle Black is where bastards are meant to go, just like you're mean to be a Lord,"

"Jon, please listen to me. You've seen them. You know once you take the black there is no leaving. You won't be able to return here. Please think this through." Robb was nearly begging, desperate to change Jon's mind. Even though he knew it was selfish, not having Jon in Winterfell was the worst heart break he could imagine.

"I haven't even spoke to father about it." Jon's expression softened. "It's just something I've thought about today after I saw Theon."

"Is this about Theon knowing? He's been a brother to me, he won't tell anyone."

"He saw me. Imagine if it had been anyone else." Jon thought of Catelyn's furious face, and he imagined how much joy she would feel by getting rid of him for good.

"We'll just have to be more careful. I'll come here instead." The room lacked a proper fire place, but there were plenty of torches lining the room to give off a comfortable warmth. The bed was also a little cramped, but their time was too precious to be worried about little things.

Jon sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"We won't know until it's too late, I expect."

They listened to the sound of their breathing for a few moments, and then Jon set his hand over Robb's.

"Robb?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to this story.   
> Enjoy~

**Chapter 11**

Time was against them. Just as they had fallen into the routine of seeing each other in Jon's room every night, the time eventually came when King Robert Baratheon was at their gates. All of Winterfell lined the streets to greet him and his traveling companions. Jon took his place by Robb's side and he watched anxiously. Where would he be this evening? His hand rested at his side with Robb's hand lightly touching his. The touch was so casual that no one could think anything of it. He listened as Catelyn fussed with Sansa and Arya and Bran openly pointed out everyone he had heard of. "There's the Hound! And that's Meryn Trant!"

Seeing the King was an odd sight. He weighed far more than Jon was expecting, and his friendship with Eddard was immediately apparent. There was no question as to why Robert wanted Eddard by his side. It was this friendship, however, that was ruining everything Jon had hoped for. Because of the closeness between the two, everything was going to change with no way of knowing what to expect. He shouldn't be angry, but every time Jon looked at Robert he was filled with distaste. Robb appeared awkward during this entire ordeal, no doubt thinking the same things as Jon.

King Robert announced his desire to go to the crypts to see Lyanna and the troupe was shown the way to the stables and guest towers. Jon and Robb looked at one another for a moment, unsure where to go. Just as Jon was about to speak, Theon appeared behind them. He had been surprisingly accepting of their relationship and had kept his word by not saying anything, but he remained ever so curious about them. "I expect we'll have quite the welcoming feast this evening," he said. Jon's face noticeably fell. "Surely with all of the festivities Catelyn won't notice every face, right Snow?"

"They'll only be here just a few days…." Robb tried to think of what he would say to his mother if she were to have an issue with Jon's presence. Just has he had spoken, Catelyn approached them, looking as stern as ever at the sight of Jon.

She faced Robb. "I expect you'll be presentable for our guests this evening?"

"Lady Catelyn." Theon nodded at her and her eyes glanced over him.

"Surely we won't all be entertaining the lot of them." Robb didn't bother to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"I don't like them being here any less than you, but it would be rude to not appear well in front of our guests." She half smiled at him. Jon looked anywhere but at her, knowing full well that she wasn't going to address him.

"And how much of this shall I endure until it is acceptable to excuse myself?" Robb huffed.

"You will do as any Lord would, of course." Her eyes were kind even through the commanding tone of her voice. Just a she turned to leave her eyes passed over Jon, and they remained on him long enough to produce an unwelcoming scowl.

"I get the feeling that she will notice I'm there even with a sheet over my face," Jon grumbled. The three of them started toward inside without another word.

Robb met with Jon outside his bedroom door with the plan of walking down to the feast hall together. They had both dressed into handsome tunics with dark trousers thinking that to be formal for the King who clearly did not care about his surroundings unless you happened to be a young female. Jon rubbed his palms against his side and silently noted how sweaty he was from nerves. Not being allowed to dine with Robb would paint him as an embarrassment, though he didn't really desire spending time around the King.

The halls were alive with excited voices, and every torch was happily burning to light the whole castle. Although he had never seen King's Landing, Jon thought that even all of this would be nothing like a feast in the Red Keep. As they approached the front door to the hall, they noticed Eddard and Catelyn standing at the front to greet the guests as they wandered in. Jon stopped. "She isn't going to let me in, Robb."

"Father is there. He won't let her do that to you." Robb failed to reassure himself even with this.

"But what if-"

"Robb, my boy! It's about time." Eddard had on a large grin and he moved to Robb, patting him on the shoulder and steering him toward the door.

"I don't think so." Catelyn's eyes narrowed at the sight of Jon.

"I see no issue with Jon dining with us, mother." Robb tried to adopt a more assertive tone.

"We are serving the King and I will not insult him like this."

Jon stood a few feet away and chose to say nothing. He looked at Robb desperately, but he understood his lack of power in this situation.

"Jon…" Eddard removed his hand from Robb's shoulder and came toward him. He lowered his voice, so that only the two of them could hear him. "I want to avoid as much argument as I can and there's just no convincing her." He sighed. "You'll still get your meal, of course."

"Right. I'm not a Stark."

Eddard stood awkwardly next to him and he nodded.

"It's not my place to argue. I'll be going then." Jon slipped away before Eddard could say anymore, and he headed back the way he came without seeing the look of pain on Robb's face.

Jon went to sit outside of the castle. He watched the snow fall as the sky become more and more dark, and the voices within the castle became louder with every moment. He hadn't wanted to eat anything, and not even the scent of well-cooked boar wafting through the air tempted him. He wondered if he should just head back to his bedroom and wait for Robb, far from the sounds of laughter he was now despising.

"What brings you out here?"

Jon looked up at the sound of the voice to see his uncle Benjen coming toward him, his arms outstretched. "Uncle!" Jon smiled and stood to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"I've permission to come see your father before he heads south. He sent me a raven with the news. Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of them?" He looked concerned.

"Lady Catelyn thought my presence might insult the royal family." Jon didn't bother to hide the disgust in his words.

"Ah, now that's not right…." He glanced up as if he could see her through the stone walls.

"I've actually been wanting to talk to you, uncle."

Benjen stepped back to look at him fully. "Of course, boy, what about?"

"What's it like to take the Black?"

"Jon, you don't plan on moving to Castle Black, do you? No, a boy your age, you have so much more you could be doing."

"I don't. I can't even sit with my own family. Everyone knows the Wall is the only real place for a bastard!"

"Listen to me, Jon." Benjen shook his head. "The Wall is a place for thieves, rapers, men with nothing else. That's not the place for you."

"But I _want_ to go and be a ranger, like you. You have a purpose with that. I have no purpose here." Jon pleaded with him.

"And you think your father will be happy to hear that? You belong here at Winterfell."

"There is honor in what you do. There's no honor in being the bastard at Winterfell."

Benjen sighed and took Jon's shoulders. "What you're saying is a life-time commitment. You know the law. You don't just choose to take the black just because there's nothing else to do with your time. I want more for you."

"I want to go with you. Please, if you ask father…"

A silence passed between them, in which Jon thought of Robb. And then Benjen spoke. "I will speak with your father."

"Thank you, uncle. That's all I want."

Benjen patted him on the shoulder and headed for the door. "Get inside soon, you look frozen out here." Jon nodded and watched him disappear inside the castle.

The next voice he heard was unexpected. "Are you serious, Snow?"

"Theon." Jon turned to see Theon lurking nearby, nearly invisible in the darkness with his dark cloak. "You aren't at the feast."

"I'm a Greyjoy," he replied without a thought. "Are you truly considering the Wall?"

"You heard everything, did you?" Jon sat down on the snowy ground, not caring about appearances in front of Theon.

Theon joined him on the ground. "What about Robb?"

"What about him?"

"If you take the black, you may never see him again."

Jon held back tears as best as he could, but he failed. A few broke through, and they felt hot as they ran down his chilled face. Breaking down in front of Theon was not what he had planned to do, but he did. "This is all I can do. We were never meant to be together."

"Look, Snow. I'm not good at this sort of thing. But there's no denying that you love him, and he sure as hell loves you."

Jon chocked on a sob. "Loving him is the only thing I know. But I can't sit out in the cold forever."

"It's deathly cold at the Wall, you know."

"Are you trying to change my mind?"

"To be honest, I don't know what I'm doing. And neither do you. You're going to miss him."

Jon didn't respond. The tears continued to flow down his face, and he desperately tried to convince himself that this is what was best for both of them. Robb had to understand. There was no way they would be able to continue everything forever. Jon needed to have a rightful place in this world where he could make a better name for himself, and Robb needed to be where he was born to be. The love between them would never die, but it needed to rest before it was shattered beneath the weight of their lives.

"You really should get inside."

Jon shut his eyes and nodded. He would light the small fire in his bedroom and wait for Robb, and then both of their hearts would break.

When you dread something it always manages to make time move twice as fast. Jon sat on his bed facing the fire, and he went over and over in his head what he would say to Robb. But every time he imagined Robb's reaction, he could feel his heart pulling downward. He felt like he'd be sick and wouldn't be able to say anything at all. The inevitable small knock sounded on his door, and he took a little longer to answer than normal.

Robb stood in the doorway, his eyes red as if he had just finished crying. Jon silently let him inside and shut the door behind him. When he turned around, he saw Robb simply standing in front of the fire staring at him, his eyes glistening as if he may break down any second.

"I heard uncle Benjen speaking with father."

Jon felt a tug on his heart. "Did you?" His voice was small.

"I didn't know you were serious about the Night's Watch."

"It only makes sense, Robb." He raised his hand to touch Robb's cheek, but Robb pulled away.

"What did everything mean to you?" There was no use fighting back the tears. Robb was visibly hurt, and he raised his voice through his sobs. "You're perfectly fine with leaving all of this?"

"That's not it!" Jon panicked. "You have to realize what's happening around us, and we can't keep pretending it's not real!" Jon's lip trembled and he tried to touch Robb again.

"He said you can go, you know. Father did." Robb stepped back again. "You haven't even given me a chance to fight for you, and now you're going to leave."

"Robb… I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this because I'm a bastard, and you're a Lord, and sitting aside waiting for something that will never happen is killing me."

Robb lifted his hands to cover his eyes as his sobs took him. Jon cautiously wrapped his arms around him, and he felt more tears on his own face. They stood there in the embrace for a few moments, the only sound being the fire mixed with their hard cries. After they had more control over themselves, they pulled back slightly to look at one another.

"I love you, Robb. I love you more than you could ever know. And I wish I could wake up from this reality we're in, but the world is changing around us. This love for you will give me strength and courage forever, but it can't make us fools."

"Being a fool is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Robb traced Jon's lower lip with his thumb.

They held each other until dawn, indulging themselves in the other's scent. Morning threatened the end of their intimate nights, and both were reluctant to let go of the other. When Robb could no longer feel Jon in his arms, a sudden coldness enveloped him, leaving him with an empty stillness where his heart should have been. Jon would leave with Benjen by midday, as Benjen had only been permitted so much time away from the Wall.

Winterfell remained cheerful with memories of the previous night fresh in the air. The castle hadn't seen such a feast in quite some time, and having the King within the walls had spread good spirits, even with the thought of winter coming a looming thought. The joy was lost on Robb, and putting on a good face was extremely difficult. He avoided every encounter that was not absolutely necessary, and from a distance he watched as Jon prepared to leave. Their eyes met, and every painful thought and feeling was said in that gaze. When he finally looked away, Robb had to find the nearest secluded area to hide his sadness.

When it was finally time, Robb walked with Jon down to the stables. His vision was dark around the edges, as if he were walking through a dream. "We will see each other again," he said, his voice unstable.

"We will." Jon looked at him fiercely, as if to emphasize these words.

Robb dropped his voice. "I'm going to miss you, Jon."

"I'll never stop loving you." He looked around to be sure they were alone, and then he leaned forward to press his lips against Robb's. They met softly, and a sudden warmth shot through Robb. He kissed back sweetly, savoring the moment. All too soon they pulled away, and Robb walked with Jon as he steered his horse out of the stables. Robb glanced back to where he had once kissed Jon violently, and in that glance he knew that Jon's memory would forever surround him.

Once within earshot of Benjen and his father, Robb knew they could no longer say all the things they were thinking. He didn't know when he'd feel Jon's lips again, or when he'd hear his confession of love. But he knew he would see him again. "When I see you again you'll be in all black."

"It was always my color," replied Jon. He nodded at Benjen and said his goodbyes to Eddard. When he turned back to Robb, he was welcomed with a strong embrace. Robb flung himself at Jon and gripped him tightly, not wanting to let go. When they pulled back, Robb locked eyes with Jon one last time, letting every ounce of love for him shine in his eyes.

"Ready boy?" Benjen called from his horse.

Robb turned from Jon and quickly stepped back. A wave of despair hit him, spreading the cold emptiness throughout his body, and he couldn't take it. He ran back to the castle, not seeing Jon's pained face as he watched him run. As he ran he felt the familiar hotness on his face, the lonely tears flowing freely.

Once in his bedroom, the door firmly locked behind him, he collapsed to the floor. _I didn't get to tell him everything._ He rocked back in forth, holding himself and letting the waves of sadness pull at him, tearing him apart from within.

Many moments passed. The sky grew dark and he hadn't bothered to eat anything. Without a word, he grabbed a bit of parchment and an inkwell, and as his fire illuminated his room in a soft orange glow, he began to write.

_Jon,_

_I should have left with you. We should have made a world of our own. But we didn't._

_I want you to know that without you I'm an empty shell. Loving you is the only thing that will move me. I fought with this love for so long that I don't want to deny it. I wish I had told you sooner._

_I'll always think of you. I'll always remember your touch, your voice, your softness._

_And when I see you again, I will fall to my knees and beg you to never leave again._

_With everything that I am and everything I will be, I love you._

_I, Robb Stark, love you, Jon Snow._

Robb looked over the words he had written. And when he was satisfied with it, he threw it into the fire in front of him, letting it turn to ash.

_**End** _


End file.
